The tales of chat blanc
by AshleighMD12
Summary: what happens if chat noir's identity is revealed, then he discovers who ladybugs identity is only to realize that she has been lying to him, then to go home to find out his own father is Hawkmoth? The answer is simple chat blanc happens.
1. Just a normal day right

Chapter 1: just a normal day right?

Summary:

:P

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **chapter 1**

 **just a normal day right?**

 **third persons prov.**

.Beep. The alarm clock blared into Adrien's ear. He let out a grown as he reached over to turn the alarm off.

"come on kid get up, get up, I want my precious Camembert" whined a certain kwami named plagg.

"yeah, yeah you'll get your cheese in a minute" Adrien said with as much enthusiasm as possible (in other words not a lot.)

As he got out from under his warm cosy covers only one thought crossed his mined, 'this is going to be a normal day.'

-Time skip-

 **Adrien's prov**

Slowly I walked into class, Nino and Alya were already waiting for me.

"hey Adrien!" They both of them yelled.

"hey" I replied and took my seat next to Nino.

As soon as I turn to Alya and Nino to ask them how they are, an annoying shrill voice interrupted me.

"Adrikens! I missed you! Hey why don't you stop sitting with those losers and sit next to me, i'm sure they won't mind." A smirk ran across her face then she hugged me.

I resisted the erg to shove her off me and as politely as I could, I declined. She pouted but went away.

"Hey Adrien did you hear the identities of chat noir and ladybug have been reviled" Alya exclaimed with excitement.

My heart froze."w-w-w-what?" I stuttered.

"well I say they've been reviled , but it has been discovered that they both go to this school! It won't be long until we figure out who they are! Isn't that amazing?"

Suddenly I felt faint. The room suddenly started spinning.

"whow dude, you ok? you've gone really pail." Nino asked worrier was written all over his face.

'There going to find out!' Was the only thought swimming around my head.

"This is grate right Adrien?"Alya asked unsure .

"NO! NO IT IS NOT GOOD ALYA!",

"what do you mean?" She asked obviously confused.

"How can you think this is good! You are just going to try revealing there identities when the obviously want to stay hidden! How could you be so selfish!?" I whispered angrily.

Both Alya and Nino's eyes widened, they have never seen me angry.

"whow dude chill its not like you know that's the reason they probably just want it to be like a guessing game." Nino said a little shaken.

"Nino! you are beyond wrong! They don't want to unmask themselves to protect their loved ones, so they wont get swarmed by fans, so they won't get locked away!"I scream whisperer.

Nino now obviously annoyed asked

"oh yeah, and how would you know!" He yelled at me.

"BECAUSE I AM CHAT NOIR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The room fell silent. My eyes widened as I realised what I just said. Then looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. Alya was the first to brake the silence

"you're joking right? Please tell me you're joking" she pleaded.

I felt something warm trickle down my cheek I dabbed it with my index finger.

I was crying. I looked back up. Fear, shock and panic filled my body as I see their saddened eyes put the peaces together. So before anyone could say another word I ran. I didn't look back.

Notes:

I just want to thank those of you who have descoverd my work it means alot. I would also be thankful if you could leave a kudos. Untill the next chapter this is goodbye.


	2. putting the pieces together

Chapter 2: putting the peaces together

Summary:

Alya's reaction

Notes:

enjoy :P

Chapter Text

 **chapter 2**

 **putting the peaces together**

 **Alya's prov**

"BECAUSE I AM CHAT NOIR!"Adrien yelled at the top of his lungs.

The class when't silent. I felt my heart stop, how is he chat noir. No this is a joke, any minute now he will start laughing at our shocked faces. But he doesn't.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking"I pleaded.

I noticed tears running down his face, then it hit me, he wasn't joking. I saw an array of emotions run through Adrien's eyes as he dabbed his cheek. He took one more look at us and fled.

How could I, no, we not have noticed. They have the same smile, hair, hell they even have similar personalities. I felt betrayed how could he not tell us? But what Adrien had said came back to me. He wanted to keep us safe, to make sure he won't be constantly swamped by fans and so his dad wouldn't take away his new found freedom. One thing is clear out of this whole mess and that is Adrien and I are going to have a long talk.

The class erupted in chatter, all being about Adrien being chat noir, not a single voice spoke of disagreement or doubt.

I turned to Nino. He looked shocked and upset, but his eyes held no anger like mine had done.

"hey Nino are you alright?" he turned to face me.

"No Alya i'm not I just learnt that my best friend is chat noir, I didn't even know, I understand why he didn't tell us, but it still hurts" He said with a pained expression.

I stood up and sat next to him and hugged him. Then he looked at me

"hey Alya you said that both chat noir and lady bug are in this school right?" he asked

"ye-es",

"Alya, who is the only person hear with blue hair?" Then it clicked

"marinette is ladybug!" I gasped out.


	3. Heart broken

Chapter 3: Heartbroken

Summary:

Ladybugs identity is revealed

Notes:

enjoy :P

Chapter Text

 **chapter 3**

 **Heartbroken**

 **Adrien's prov**

"pound it" both ladybug and I said with a fist bump.

'So ladybug is in my school' I thought to myself.

'At lest one good thing came out of this disaster so who is she? Who has blue hair in my school'

Then it clicked Marinette is ladybug! I just need to make sure.

"Hey, bugaboo can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"sure thing kitty ask away," she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Are you Marinette?" Her face dropped.

"Me Marinette, don't make me laugh, she is just a good for nothing clumsy idiot who ruins everything, how could you think I was her!" She then walked off I felt my heart brake.

I'm sure she lied to me. So I followed her so I could make sure I was right.

She stopped in a long corridor filled with paintings, her back faced me. Before I could shot out to her she whispered

"Tikki spots off".

Then a blinding pink light engulfed the room. Then it was gone. I looked back at ladybug to find Marinette in her place. My heart shattered, I was right. SHE. HAD. LIED. TO. ME. She then turned around horror filled her face, before she could utter a word I ran. I headed straight back home and tried to hold myself together as possible.

"Farther I'm home!" No reply.

"Farther!?" Again no reply.

I looked around for him. That is when I noticed the picture of my mum was slightly ajar. curious I looked inside. My eyes widened in confusion. My father was just standing there. Before I could ask what he was doing he uttered three words that would change my life forever.

"Nooroo wings out."

There was a flash. Hawkmouth was now standing in my father's place. Everything I had managed to hold back broke through.

Tears streamed down my face and I said: "plagg claws out."

I ran out of the house as quietly as humanly possible. 'Where can I go now, I have no one.' I thought out loud.

"you still have me, kid," plagg said with pity in his voice.

I started to jump the gate as I saw an Akuma flutter towards me.


	4. putting the pieces together part 2

Chapter 4: putting the pieces together part2

Summary:

alya's reaction and Marinette reaction

Notes:

this is going to be a bit jumpy because I wrote it in my notebook originally and I hated the order it went in, so I have changed it, but it should be ok but it will go back and forth in time or character. The majority of Adrien's prov is present. Most of Marinette's prov after this should be present :P

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 4**

 **putting the pieces together part 2**

 **Alya's prov**

Then it clicked.

"Marinette is ladybug!" I exclaimed.

Of course, it is her, how could I be so blind. I looked around, it looks like we weren't the only people to come to this conclusion.

That's when Marinette burst through the door.

"sorry I'm late" she panted.

No one said a word, we just stared at her.

"w-w-what is there something o-o-on my face?" she asked nervously.

So I decided to be the one to break the silence and ask "Marinette are you ladybug?"

she went sickly pail and a look of horror was on her face. Then she ran only leading us to believe that our theories were correct. No one uttered a word not even Chloe who always seemed to have something to say.

 **Marinette's prov**

I ran what else could I do? Was it that obvious I was ladybug?

-Time Skip-

"pound it!" both chat noir and I said with a fist bump.

Chat looked at me, he was clearly nervous as he said: "hey bugaboo can I ask you something?"

I smiled at him and replied "sure kitty ask away."

"Are you Marinette?" My smile dropped.

'No, not again, he is going to be so disappointed and angry that he ended up with a clumsy girl like me as his partner,' so I lied and replied.

"Me Marinette, don't make me laugh, she is just a good for nothing clumsy idiot who ruins everything, how could you think I was her!"

I looked him in the eyes and was shocked to see his eyes reflected a look rage and sadness. That is when I realized I had made a mistake in telling him that, because the look on his face showed me he knew I lied to him. I walked off trying to forget the face he pulled. I found an empty hall filled with paintings and stopped in the middle.

"Tikki spots off."

A familiar pink glow engulfed the room as I de-transformed. That is when I felt another presence in the room. I turned around. CHAT. WAS. STANDING. RIGHT. THERE. His eyes reflected betrayal and sadness. Before I could even utter an apology he left. All I can think about is

'I hope that he won't get akumatised.'


	5. The discovery

Chapter 5: The discovery

Summary:

:P

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 5**

 **The discovery.**

 **Marinette's prov**

It was time to go onto patrol. I waited in our normal meeting place but he didn't come, but why would he? Especially after today. I slung my yo-yo and jumped from roof to roof. I heard a noise, from behind me turned around to find alya on the street below me. I jumped down.

"what are you doing hear Alya, this isn't your street?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you." She whispered sadness evident in her voice.

"Go home Alya, talk to me tomorrow, it is dangerous to be out here." I sighed out.

Then there was a noise to my left, I looked over to see a dark alleyway. I saw a dark figure coming towards us.

"Alya get behind me." She got behind me straight away.

"who are you?" I asked.

There was no reply. When it was closer I could make out the shape of the figure. It had cat ears and a cats tail. I let out a sigh of relief.

"chat don't scare us like that,"

"not quite my lady," He said and stepped into the light.

My breath caught in my throat. He had purple hair, pink eyes, a golden staff and bell, and his suit was white

This is a drawing I have done so you know how he looks :P


	6. The battle of chat blanc and ladybug

Chapter 6: The battle of chat blanc and ladybug

Summary:

If you want to listen to music with this I recommend (Nightcore - In The End) :P

Notes:

this chapter and chapter 7 will include violence and blood if your not up for that skip. You have been warned

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 6**

 **The battle of chat blanc and ladybug.**

 **Marinette's prov**

"Ha ha ha ha ha."His laugh sent shivers down my spine.

I pushed Alya out of sight behind a bin.

"Hello my lady, how do I look? Pretty terrifying isn't it" his voice made my blood run cold, it was devoid of all kindness and warmth and replaced with malice.

I felt tears run down my checks, I caused this.

"Aw, don't cry my lady. We both know there only crocodile tears."

"I'm so sorry chat, please believe me when I say that."I pleaded.

His face contorted to a look of anger.

"Believe you" he spat

"why would I believe you after what you have done. I thought you were different, you're just like everyone else." He yelled.

"What caused this?"I asked shakily.

He let out a horrendous cackle as he and then replied,

"Oh ladybug, ladybug, ladybug, you still don't know who I do you."

Before I could reply he continued.

"Oh well you will figure it out soon enough, but to answer your question I have lost my mother and every day I had to keep a smile on my face pretending I'm ok or my dad would yell at me, then dear old dad ignored my existence and then told me I should be a better son to him, he then closed me off to the world believing he would keep me safe but all it was to me was a dame prison, he then thought modeling was a fantastic idea, then I met you and fell in love but, you constantly rejected me and had the nerve to think I was faking it, then there are the problems that finally tipped me over the edge was our identities were reviled by pitiful people I once called friends, then you had the nerve to lie about your identity" he said with a crazed laugh

"but you were not the last straw, not even hawkmoth knows but don't worry you will both find out soon enough." He said this while a crazed smile traced his lips.

I felt my heart brake for him what have we done? I was supposed to be his partner. All I could utter is.

"please just tell me were the Akuma is"

"fine I'll tell you, it, is, in, my, heart. Can you purify a heart?"

Then his chest glowed the rancid purple, my heart stopped how could I purify the Akuma?

"NO? I didn't think so." He chuckled darkly.

"now, your not the only one in this street are you my lady" he purred.

"y-y-y-yes I am" I managed to stutter out.

He chuckled again then grind showing all his teeth.

"Oh, alya come out, come out where ever you are."

I prayed she had enough sense to stay where she was. Chat jumped forward and grabbed my face,

"well my lady if Alya doesn't come out and play you will have to suffer for it."His grin widened.

He brought his other hand to my face and ran his claws down my face. A familiar warm sticky substance run down my face. I jumped back and rubbed my cheek and looked to see blood. Then there was a noise behind me my heart dropped.

'no, no, no, no, no' I thought as I heard Alya

"you want me here I am."

Chats smile grew to impossible lengths. He pushed me into a wall so hard that all that it took all the breath from my lungs. He picked her up by her throat and asked

: "was it you who tolled every one we went to your school did you revile our little secret." His face was now a frown and his eyes narrowed as he said.

"And don't try to lie to me." she gasped and replied in a strained voice

"yes I am, i'm so so so sorry chat i didn't think it would matter."

He growled. He tightened his grip around her neck and punctured the skin, her blood dripped down his hand. She started to kick and punch chat in hopes to make him let her go. He walked to a wall and smashed her body into it repeatedly until she passed out. I got up

" let her go chat!" I growled,

"you ready to fight me now?" He asked with a board expression as he dropped Alya on the floor.

"tikki how do i purify him?" I whispered.

'you have to kiss him marri' she replied. I looked him dead in the eyes and said.

"ye,s lets get this over with."

I threw my yo-yo at him hoping to trap him within the string but he deflected it easily with his baton.

He then yelled "cataclysmic" and reached out for my arm.


	7. The battle of chat blanc and ladybug P2

Chapter 7: The battle of chat blanc and ladybug part 2

Summary:

will ladybug survive this or not

Notes:

if your listening to music I recommend 'State of Mine - Rise (lyrics video)

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 7**

 **The battle of chat blanc and ladybug part 2**

 **Marinette's prov**

He then yelled "cataclysm"

and reached out for my arm. I narrowly avoided his hand, it went into the dustbin and disintegrates it. I let out a sigh of relief and striated up ready to strike chat blanc with my yo-yo. I threw the yo-yo. He caught it in his hand and laughed.

He ducked down and pulled my legs from under me. I fell to the ground with a dull thud. All the air was knocked out of my lungs. He then placed a foot on my chest and smiled at me. He pushed it down. I herd my ribs snap at the added pressure. Blood filled my mouth and trickled down my lips. Tears filled my eyes as white-hot pain took a hold of my body. He smiled maliciously and raised his foot again. He moved the foot down to my stomach and slammed his foot down.

I screamed in agony. He just laughed and left me. I moved to see where he was going. I instantly coughed out more blood. Tears ran down my cheeks like rain.

When my vision cleared just enough I saw him standing over Alya's unconscious body. It was enough to give me the willpower to move. I started to stand. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from crying out. I staggered over to chat blanc. I spun him around and kissed him.

He instantly dug his claws into my hips. I resisted the erg to scream. I then released him. My heart plummeted to the ground. He was still chat blanc.

I went to Alya and picked her up ignoring the pain and was ready to run when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I instantly looked down to alya but she was still unconscious.

I looked back to chat. His chest was glowing purple. He clutched his chest in pain. tears ran down his face. He let out another ear piercing scream. I watched in horror as the Akuma ripped itself from chat blancs body.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" I quickly caught the Akuma within my yo-yo

"Gotcha!"

Then released it and said, "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous ladybug!"

My ribs slowly began to reconstruct themselves. Soon enough there was no evidence left of a fight on my body except a new scar from chat's foot and the white butterfly flying off. I looked to alya who was now fully healed and regaining consciousness. I looked worriedly to chat noir. I was shocked to find Adrien in his place.


	8. the aftermath of the battle

**Chapter 8**

 **the aftermaths of the battle**

 **Marinette's prov**

I was shocked to find Adrien in his place. Of course, it was Adrien how could I have been so blind? He looks the exact same. I didn't have much more time to think of how obvious he was chat, because alya started to wake up.

"hey alya, are you feeling ok?" I asked regret filled my voice,

'I could have prevented this'.

"yeah I'm ok" she mumbled out.

I let out a small sigh of relief then turned to Adrien. He turned to us guilt radiated off him as he cried

"I'm so sorry!" Before I could reply alya explained that it wasn't his fault.

He looked hesitant but dropped the subject. Then he looked to me.

"bugaboo I know were hawkmoth is."

I felt adrenaline rush through my veins as I asked

"what really? You must take me right away."

For a look of sadness washed over his face then it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Of course, my lady."

"not before you feed me my Camembert you're not." Said a small black cat which I can only guess was his kiwami.

"I wouldn't dream of it plagg," Adrien replied sarcastically.

Then turned back to me and said,

"you should probably de-transform and feed you kiwami, we have a big fight to win."

He then stood up and winced a look of pain came and went so fast I almost missed it. I decided to pass it off as my imagination.

"Tikki spots off"

and I was plain old Marinette again I gave Tikki her cookie then turned to alya. She looked extremely worried.

"Are you ok alya?"

she turned to me and asked,

"are you sure it is a good idea to let Adrien fight he looks really hurt."

So, it wasn't my imagination.

"We have no choice, this is probably the only chance we have."

A look of sadness crossed both mine and Alya's face.

"Can I come with you?" she pleaded.

"No that is far too dangerous I'm sorry alay."

A look of disappointment filled her features and just nodded and said

"Just promise me you will both come back alive,"

"I promise."

I turned to Adrien who had already transformed

"come on we best go" I nodded and said

"Tikki spots on" and with one final wave I followed chat noir.


	9. finding hawkmoth

Chapter 9: Finding Hawkmoth

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 9**

 **Finding Hawkmoth**

 **Adrien's prov.**

I kept a smile on my face as we walked towards my house. I felt another jolt of pain rise through me as I extended my baton and flung myself onto another roof. Getting closer and closer to my father.

I hid my grimace as the pain of knowing my father is hawkmoth comes back to me.

My house came into view. The closer we got the more confused ladybug got.

"Chat where are we going?" she asked.

"my house" I replied. She looked even more confused as she asked,

"why are we going there?"

A wave of pain washed over me as I replied "this is where hawkmoth is"

she looked like she wanted to ask more questions but thought better of it when she saw my face.

We finally got to my gate. I took a deep breath in and shakenly opened the gate I walked to my front door and opened it. Ladybug followed.

I walked straight to where the painting of my mother is and pulled it towards me. It appeared thatHawkmoth had been expecting us as he was facing us with a smile across his face.


	10. battle to the death

Chapter 10: Battle to the death.

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 10**

 **Battle to the death**

 **Adrien's prov.**

It appeared that Hawkmoth had been expecting us as he was facing us with a smile across his face. I swallowed hard as he spoke with the all too familiar mono-tone

"You sure took your time." I looked to ladybug who appeared to be shocked.

"Now, I will offer you a deal, you give me your miraculous's and I won't kill you, seem fair enough to you."

His smile looked like it came from a man who had lost his sanity.

"NO! We won't give them up, we will fight to the end" I replied.

His smile wavered but came back strong as he asked,

"so who would like to die first?"

"No one is going to die, we will defeat you here and now and you're going to go to prison" ladybug replied

obviously, she had gotten over the shock.

"I would like to see you try."

Was his only reply as he came at us with his staff.

Both me and ladybug had jumped out the way in time. He laughed and said,

"you can dodge that but can you dodge my Akuma's?"

Swarms of the black and purple butterflies came at both of us. I extended my baton and swung repeatedly at the Akuma's I managed to clear enough of my vision to see Hawkmoth walking towards ladybug with his staff extended but, I noticed that the end of the staff had a sharp blade at the end and It was pointed straight for ladybugs chest. My heart stopped, and my body went into autopilot as I ran straight for ladybug. Yelling to her

"watch out ladybug!"


	11. the death of a hero

Chapter 11: The death of a hero.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 11**

 **The death of a hero**

 **Adrien's prov.**

My heart stopped, and my body went into autopilot as I ran straight for ladybug. Beep, the first beep of my ring rung out across the room. Yelling to her

"watch out ladybug!" I pushed out of the way of the blade just in time.

It almost looked as though we were both going to make it. She looked at me. Horror filled her eyes.

I guess I was wrong. I felt the blade plunge itself into my chest. I let out an ear-piercing scream.

White hot pain filled my entire body. I looked down to my chest the blade had made it to the other side. My blood drenched the blade. I tasted something copper. I realized I was tasting my own blood. Tears started to blur my vision. I heard a laugh, and the blade was painfully removed from my chest. I fell to my knees and coughed blood. My eyes widened as I felt something burning run through my veins. The blade must have been poisoned. I collapsed in a pool of my own blood.

Beep, the second beep rang across the room. I felt shaky hands lift my head and placed it on their lap. I looked up to ladybug and smiled

'she hasn't been hurt by the blade' I thought to myself.

"La-a-ady b-u-ug be- "

"shhh don't waste your energy," she said as tears filled her eyes.

I pointed behind her, she got the message.

Deal with hawkmoth first then me. A look of rage and anguish overtook her features as she turned to hawkmoth.

"HOW DEAR YOU, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She screamed at him.

A look of fear passed crossed his eyes but was quickly replaced by a crazed smile.

"Oh, have I now let's see if you can actually hit me this time."

He taunted. She let out a scream of rage and lunged. Beep the third beep rang out across the room. She jumped upon Hawkmoth and started to punch him repeatedly. Thankfully Hawkmoths staff had left his hand from shock as she had lunged. I let out a painful cough, blood spluttered out my mouth and landed on my cheek. That was enough to snap her back to her senses she looked down and ripped of Hawkmoths butterfly broch and crushed it in her hand till it was nothing but dust. She looked back to hawkmoth who has now de-transformed. She gasped.

"How could you?"

She whispered to my father. She turned back to me. She slowly walked towards me she placed my head in her lap again. She looked down to my wound. Fresh tears pooled down her face. I lifted my hand with as much strength as I could muster and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Mari, it doesn't suit that beautiful face of yours," I said weakly and smiled.

I saw my Farther walk closer to us. His face showed regret and sadness. I heard the fourth and finale beep came from my miraculous. I looked to him and said.

"when I de-transform please don't blame yourself".

He looked confused but said nothing. The familiar green light engulfed the room as I de-transformed.

The pain instantly got worse, as plagg left my ring.

"A-a-a-Adrien?" He asked shakily. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh, god, what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" He yelled to no one in particular.

He collapsed to his knees and let out a strangled scream.

I looked up to find plagg shaking from tears.

"Hey, Adrien we need to get you to a hospital you aren't looking so peachy," He said in a light-hearted tone.

"Plagg let's not fool ourselves in thinking I'm going to live through this, I mean look at me, I have a big wound in my chest, there is just no saving me"

I let out a bitter chuckle.

"Wait I could just use my miraculous and it will fix you right?" Ladybug asked shakenly.

My dad looked up

"No you can't it won't work, the blade was laced with a poison which even you can't cure" his voice was filled with despair.

"no, no, no, no, this can't be happing we were supposed to be buddies forever Adrien, you're my chosen, my chat noir, I mean who will feed my camembert when you're gone, who will laugh at my puns, you just can't go. I can't lose any more kittens." Tears were streaming down plagg's face.

"Its ok plagg you will just find another chat noir," I replied in a weak voice.

"none of them will ever replace you though, every chat noir is unique in their own way, and I remember each one of them. Not to mention you're my favorite chat noir" Plagg cried out.

I looked to ladybug and smiled. I then coughed up more blood.

"Looks like this will be our last good-bye bugaboo" I wheezed out.

"You can't die on me Adrien, I promised Alya we would both make it out alive, so you can't die kitty especially not till we clean up the crime in the city." She smiled weakly but her eyes radiated pain.

"Hey bugaboo, before I die would you please kiss me?" I asked with a pained and awkward smile.

She laughed a little and pecked me on my cheek.

"my lips are heard," I said whilst pointing at them.

"I know but you will have to live to get another," she said with a smile which looked so sure of this fact that I almost believed the impossible lie.

I felt my heart beat slowed. My pain was starting to numb. 'not long left' I thought to myself. I looked her in the eyes and whispered.

"Hey bugaboo, I want you to know that I'm so happy I met you, that you were my partner, that you were my best friend." Her smile wavered.

"I need you to promise me something"

"anything"

"don't blame yourself for my death, it wasn't your fault if it is anyone's fault it was mine for pushing you out of the path of the blade got that, so please promise me this."

She let out a cry and replied: "I promise."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. With my last breath, I looked her in the eyes and said 3 last words

"I love you." My eyes started to close.

"CHAT, ADRIEN, DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES PLEASE, PLEASE, STAY WITH ME CHAT, PLEASE!" ladybug screamed out in anguish.

My eyes finally shut for the last time. My heart finally stopped.

The last thing I heard was

"I love you too Adrien." I guess the hearing really is the last thing to go. Then everything faded to black.

Notes:

This has got 2 endings pland one will be happy the other is the anguish ending. The endings will be posted after chapter 12. If you want to leave it as a happy ending don't read chapter 14.


	12. The pain death brings

Chapter 12: The pain death brings

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 12**

 **The pain death brings**

Marinette's prov.

He looked up to me and smiled. He coughed up more blood. I felt my heart hammering in my chest.

"looks like this will our last good-bye bugaboo." He wheezed out.

'No, it can't he can't die on me not now.' I thought to myself.

"You can't die on me Adrien, I promised Alya we would both make it out alive, so you can't die kitty especially not till we clean up the crime in the city."

I smiled weakly, pain wavered through my body as I looked him in the eyes.

"Hey bugaboo, before I die would you please kiss me?" He asked with a pained and awkward smile.

I laughed a little and pecked his cheek.

"my lips are heard," he said pointing at his lips

. 'No, he WILL live through this' I thought.

"I know but you will have to live to get another," I said with a smile.

I was so sure he won't die.

He looked to me and whispered,

"Hey bugaboo, I want you to know that I'm so happy I met you, that you were my partner, that you were my best friend." My smile wavered.

I don't know how long can deny the inevitable.

"I need you to promise me something"

" anything"

"don't blame yourself for my death, it wasn't your fault if it is anyone's fault it was mine for pushing you out of the path of the blade got that, so please promise me this." I let out a cry and replied

"I promise." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

He inhaled for the last time and with his last breath he uttered 3 words which made my heart explode in pain

"I love you."

His eyes stated to close

"CHAT, ADRIEN, DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES PLEASE, PLEASE, STAY WITH ME CHAT, PLEASE!"

I screamed out in anguish. His eyes finally shut for the last time. As his hand went slack

I whispered, "I love you too Adrien."

"Adrien?"

I shook him.

"Adrien!?"

I shook him again.

"WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I shook him repeatedly, just wishing this all to be a nightmare.

"Adrien please you can't die on me, this isn't fair."

My voice was barely audible

'wait a minute maybe this is a joke, maybe he is playing me as a fool like when he got trapped in a freezer.'

"Adrien if this is a joke it isn't funny, so just open your eyes" I whispered.

'Any minute now I will see those beautiful green eyes re-open and he will have his usual grin on his face' I thought to myself.

He didn't wake up.

"PLEASE CHAT! ADRIEN! JUST WAKE UP! YOU ARE MY WORLD, MY ROCK! THE ONLY THING THAT MADE MY DAY HAPPIER! I need you, your more than just a partner you are my love, so you can't be dead you just CAN'T!" I yelled in desperation.

He didn't move. The fact was slowly sinking in. He. Was. Dead.

I screamed letting out all my rage and anguish out of my body.

I finally realized something. He never got to hear me tell him I love him. He just died thinking I only liked him as a friend. I clenched my hand together and pounded them to the ground.

"He will never know I love him!" I said screamed repeatedly till my throat was sore.

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I held Adrien's cold body to mine in a hug. I didn't care it soaked my ladybug suit. I didn't care how cold his blood was against my chest. I only cared that he was gone, gone forever. My chat noir would never come back to me.

I finally heard the beeping of my miraculous and tiki came out of the earings. She looked over to me sympathetically. She looked then to plagg and Gabriel. Gabriel had his head to his knees rocking back and forth whilst crying.

Plagg was mumbling how he "should have saved him"

and how he "should have stopped him from going"

whilst tears flew down his cheeks. Tiki flew over to him and hugged him whilst mumbling words of engorgement and how it wasn't his fault.

Suddenly his face grew bright and he flew towards us.

"Marinette I need you to let go of his body." He said in a weak but excited voice.

"What, why?" I asked whilst trying to make sense of the situation.

"I can transfer some of my life magic to him if it isn't too late he could live!" he said with joy.

"plagg you can't you know you could die if you give too much, and you will defiantly die if he is too far gone!"

she yelled trying to get some sense into him.

'please do this plagg, if this truly is the only way for Adrien to live' I thought.

"A WORLD WITHOUT ADRIEN ISN'T WORTH LIVING, I VOWED I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO KEEP HIM ALIVE, HE IS MY KITTEN AND I WILL NOT LET HIM STAY DEAD WHILE I KNOW I COULD HAVE BRUNG HIM BACK TO LIFE!" he yelled back to her.

He then touched Adrien's forehead and a green light engulfed them both.

Notes:

!warning! there are TWO different endings for this fanfic, chapter 13 is a happy ending, chapter 14 is the anguish ending. if you would like to read both i recommend reading 14 then 13. other wise this is good bye till the next too chapters


	13. you are mine and I am yours

Chapter 13: you are mine and I am yours.

Summary:

The original ending :P

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 13**

 **you are mine and I am yours.**

 **Marinette's prov.**

-16 days later-

I walked slowly. I walked across the many shops across the street. Smells of cinnamon and soap filled the air. I stopped at Strada café. I let out a nervous sigh and opened the glass door. I went in and looked around, then I spotted him. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He spotted me and smiled. I smiled back and sat down on the opposite chair.

"Hey Adrien," I said nervously.

"her Mari."

"so how's plagg is he doing any better after the incident," I asked with concern.

"yeah he is doing a lot better, he is actually making puns again" he answered with a smirk.

"no" I ground in response.

He laughed.

"so how are your parents doing?" "Mum and dad are still shocked and worried that I'm ladybug," I replied.

Adrien nodded and didn't push any further.

"so would you like to know why I asked you here?" he asked.

"well yeah or I wouldn't have come," I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"Mari you have made my day so much brighter by just being in the room, you are my joy, my world, I love you. so I would like to ask would you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"YES! yes, of course, I will." I replied.

I looked at him. he looked as though he was debating telling me something.

"Hey, Mari you know when they say in death the hearings the last thing to go?"

"Ye-es, "I asked in confusion.

"before everything went black I heard you tell me you loved me."

I looked him In surprise then smiled, so he did hear it.

"well, it was and is true. Now it will be known you are mine and I am yours."

Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I will see you in the next fanfic, however if you are going to read 14 then I will see you there :D :P


	14. one last goodbye

Chapter 14: One last goodbye.

Summary:

This is the anguish ending so don't balm me if you get sad -.-

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 14**

 **One last goodbye.**

 **Marinette's prov.**

-16 days later-

I walked slowly. I didn't pay attention to the rain soaking me to the bone. I passed each grave, looking for Adrien's grave. A tear slipped down my cheek as I recollected the memory of his death. My heart still felt as though someone had squeezed it to the point it exploded in my chest. I finally reached Adrien's grave.

"Hey Adrien, long time no see," I said with a bitter laugh.

"A lot has happened since you d-died you now," I said in a shaky voice.

"plagg died to save you, you know, you meant so much to us. To me" I said whilst wiping away tears.

"the doctors said you shouldn't have lived as long as you did, he said you only survived for five minutes because you were holding on, you didn't want to leave us behind without your final words, he said you would have been in so much pain, I'm sorry I made you wait, Adrien."

"everyone knows our identities now, they are now talking about the fact we were teens defending the city, and how wrong it is. They didn't care this much before they knew our identities, who's to say an adult life is worthless to that of teenagers?" I asked with another bitter chuckle.

"they also found out about your father, they were a bit too late though…. He is dead, I'm sorry Adrien, but he is dead, he committed suicide, he couldn't take the pain of knowing he killed you, Adrien." I sobbed out

"alya said she doesn't blame me for any of this she said she should have stopped you when she had the chance." I sighed

"and Nino he isn't holding himself together at all, he hasn't talked to anyone in weeks, Your death tore him apart."

"Chloe hasn't shown up to school."

"tiki is also dead she tried to revive plagg but used too much energy." Tears pooled down my face.

"and me, my parents are so happy you saved me, but are utterly heart broken that you died in my place, they really did like you Adrien. I just wish I could have saved you."

The pain in my chest throbbed with pain as I recounted this. I smiled with no warmth.

"so now that leaves me, you were my world, and now your gone and I can't move on. I just want to see you beside me to kiss you one more time." I shuddered out in tears.

"so, I came to you in hopes I could say one last goodbye."

Nothing happened. I fell to my knees and whispered

"I love you." I felt something cold touch my shoulder I looked around to see Adrien staring at me with tears in his eyes.

'Adrien's ghost' I thought to myself

"goodbye kitty, see you on the other side," I said with a smile.

He came towards me and cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears away. He lent down and kissed me and then took a step back. I saw him wave goodbye and disappear. As I felt my heart beat pick up. I heard 7 words.

"see you on the other side bugaboo."

I left the graveyard with a small smile on my face. I finally got to say goodbye.

Notes:

i'm not sorry if i made you sad or cry. I warned you. if you didn't then good for you. well this is good bye for now my friends see you next time.


End file.
